


I'm not jealous.

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Tumblr Prompt, largely based off rockingstairs Eruri headcanons, pervin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr anon prompt</p>
<p>Levi's totally not jealous. Why would he be jealous of the off chance Erwin was fucking the pig king? that was none of his business.<br/>Except he was totally jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse to have written this thing and I hope you all forgive me.  
> largely based off [this thing](http://rockingstairs.tumblr.com/post/66787383839/poor-levi-bby) which is basically the thing I've been laughing at for two weeks.  
> I am sorry.

_"Erwin, look, it's the Pig _King_."_

_"Levi... Please."_

_"Look, it's the Twink Prince."_

That little snicker was still echoing in Levi's head. How dare Erwin laugh at anything that pig had to say? He was supposed to disagree with Nile  _on principle._

He fumed about that almost the entire meeting, relishing in the dismissal from the Marshalls. That is, until he saw Erwin wasn't coming with him.  _What the fuck_ , he thought, staring at the corridor of Erwin's office. This went against everything Levi knew. It was clockwork; they went to meeting, talked about death rates, were dismissed, and then they came to Erwin's office where Erwin fucked Levi's brains out.

His mind jumped to the worst conclusion available: Erwin was also fucking Nile. He retched at the thought. That was just wrong. That was also a long shot and one hell of a conclusion jumping, but  _what else was there?_

There was no other plausible conclusion he could reach and he was just so mad. He sat on Erwin's desk and was intent on glaring a hole on the door, and was certain the door would explode in flames first when  _he_  walked in.

And he had the gall to smile, the stupid, tall, perverted,  _handsome fuck._

He  _smiled_  at Levi as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

He had that stupid smile widen when he looked at Levi and honestly, Levi wasn't seeing any reason to smile here. 

"Hello, there, Twink Prince of my dick." Erwin said and Levi wanted to punch the living daylights out of him.

"So. Agreeing with Pig King Dawk of all people now, huh." He said, evading Erwin's mouth, crossing arms and legs. "What's next, fucking him?"

Erwin must really not be taking him seriously, because he laughed. He laughed and Levi hates him so much.

"Are you jealous, Levi?" He drawled in his ear and Levi shoves him away.

"What? No!  Why would I be jealous?" He scoffed as if the notion was ridiculous. Which it is. Don't argue.

"Pixis holds me back for ten minutes and you're spinning conspiracies about me fucking other people." Erwin whispers on Levi's neck and he's totally not shuddering. "You're totally jealous, my little Twink Prince."

"Am not." He huffs and totally did NOT uncross his legs so Erwin could take place between them.

Levi's also totally not pouting, and he's totally not letting Erwin kiss the pout away. He's totally not complying to this, by the way. It's not like Erwin's hands on his ass feel divine.

Except they do and as much as he protested, he knew he was fooling no one when the commander's hands actually make their way to his butt and he  _keened_.

He let Erwin lay him down on the desk, trying to squirm away on principle, just to put up a fight. Except he wasn't taking any bullshit from him today, and firmly slammed Levi back onto the desk.

"Not today, my little prince." Erwin practically growled and Levi's breath hitched. The taller's practiced hands quickly removed the upper belt's straps from his hips and pulled his pants only down enough to allow sex.

He felt trapped, with restricted movements, pinned down, and the worst part is that he was absolutely loving it. He had a vague notion that Erwin opened a drawer, but truth be told, he was feeling really hazy, because the other was murmuring dirty promises all over his upper body. Things like 'you're so cute when you're jealous' and 'you'd know if I was fucking someone else because you'd be in the room'. He was touched deeply that Erwin liked his ass that much; and by touched deeply, he really meant there was a dick up his ass already.

It went in, and out, and the movement, at this angle, only brushed at where Levi  _really_  wanted, so he bit Erwin's shoulder through the shirt. It got the desired effect of making him move faster, but did not make him angle them better, and Levi was really getting fed up wit this shit.

"I thought you were going to, and I quote, 'fuck my jealousy away'?" He taunted.

"I thought you weren't jealous." Erwin laughed and Levi cursed.

But  _that_  got the other to lift him up just slightly, just enough to hit at all the right places. A particularly delectable thrust  _right there_  got him moaning like an expensive whore, and Erwin just kept doing  _that._

_That_  being hitting that place which left him ridiculously dizzy and made him forget his name and his surroundings.

He would be embarrassed to say he came without even touching himself if he gave a single flying fuck about it. He'd be busier denying it ever happened to linger on those details.

On the bright side, he managed to soil Erwin's shirt and, when he took it off to clean it, he could observe with a detached sense of pleasure that his bite from earlier did manage to break skin.

Take that, Pig King.


End file.
